In My Bedroom
by Ren-sama23
Summary: One-shot. The competition with the American Team is just around the corner, but it seems Tezuka and Ryoma still have a more important problem to focus on.


**Ren-sama's Note:**

**It's a one-shot yaoi between Tezuka and Ryoma, my first time writing something about the two of them. Please enjoy even though it's a bit angsty. ˆoˆ**

"Are you sure about that?" Oishi asked as they were walking home. They were quiet for a while now, at least until Oishi voiced the same thing that had been bugging _his_ mind ever since the incident happened. The sun was about to set and he knew very well what Oishi was talking about. "He looked really hurt yesterday, you know."

"Like I said, there are many others who are as capable as him." He answered in his usual cool and indifferent voice which betrayed nothing of his real feelings. But the mere fact that he seemed tenser than usual kind of told Oishi it was not okay for him either. "This competition against another country is very important to us. You know what made me not choose him."

"Because he doesn't have the fire, like you said." Oishi answered. "But that doesn't mean that the others are more capable than him. You know very well how he can sweep them off if he will only get serious about it."

"Only, he doesn't." He answered again. "He fights his opponents not because he wanted to. His passion is for him to defeat his father, only that. That's why he is not challenged by other competitors at all. He acknowledges no one but his father. He is a person with an overly confident personality. He needs to change that in order to win my favor again."

"Tezuka…" Oishi uttered as he looked sideways at his friend. Tezuka's expression looked pained. "He always wants to play tennis with you again, though you always find a reason to refuse..." He couldn't understand why their captain would refuse their supposed pillar when he accepted almost all challenges from the other members. He wondered how Ryoma felt when he saw Tezuka accepting challenges from others but not from him. But before Oishi could dwell too much on the subject, Tezuka answered for him.

"You're wrong." He voiced quietly. Oishi had to lean closer to hear it. Tezuka's voice sounded more pained than earlier. If it were other people, they would clearly mistake that tone to stoicism and coolness. But Oishi knew otherwise. And he knew Fuji would know more. "He only sees me as a substitute for Nanjirou Echizen, a stepping stone to defeat his father. He does not challenge me then, but his father. That's why I refuse." He sighed as he tried to calm down. He knew Oishi could now notice how pained he was by that idea. There were even times when he wished and hoped Ryoma challenged him just because the latter wanted to play with him, but he knew better than to think that way. "And besides, I don't want to fight him to challenge me just because he wanted to defeat me. I want him to play tennis because he wants to, even if he loses. I want to see in him the passion I see in other players."

"I understand. I won't ask anymore." Oishi said. Tezuka was behaving like normal, talking like normal. He would've thought there was nothing wrong, except for the fact that the captain was silently trembling… Just then, the two of them heard some noise in the open ground beside them. Tezuka's eyes widened at what he saw. It was the subject of their conversation, doing none other than challenging everyone in sight.

"Echizen…" He heard Oishi whispered beside him, also shocked at the sight of their chibi regular challenging people. It wasn't like him to do that at all. Usually, other people would be the one to challenge him because of his snob attitude and arrogant words. But, just to prove his power and strength, never did they think that he would do something so… _low_. Tezuka immediately crossed the grassy slope and went to the court just below it. His kouhai stopped at the sight of him, but only momentarily. Oishi caught sight of this as he followed behind Tezuka. He continued serving balls at the opponents on the other side of the field. Tezuka glared at those four, namely, Akutsu, Momoshiro, Kikumaru, and Atobe. They all stopped at the sight of him but they didn't left the court. Only Momo and Kikumaru looked like they wanted to go to the bathroom or something.

"Captain…" Momo mumbled unconsciously, apparently surprised. Kikumaru just looked at Oishi and wore an apologetic look on his face. Oishi couldn't help but give him at least a little smile even though he had to punish his red-haired friend.

"What? Are you afraid of him?" Ryoma asked them, totally ignoring Tezuka's glare.

"Echizen." Tezuka called but Ryoma ignored his voice as well. Tezuka looked both annoyed and humiliated at the lack of response from his kouhai, even before Akutsu's smirk and Atobe's comment.

"It seems you can't even control your members now, Tezuka." He voice, amused, and looking at the two Seigaku members – Tezuka and Ryoma.

Tezuka gritted his teeth because he knew he would regret it later, deeply. He clenched his left fist, his stronger hand, before he opened it again. He walked towards the court and, before Ryoma could even react, slapped him hard on the right cheek. He used his left and dominant hand and the slap was actually hard enough to throw Ryoma on the ground, and it did. He was not called the captain just because of his looks after all. His strength together with Ryoma's petite stature would really result in a scene like that. All of them looked shocked at what just happened that even Atobe lost his smile and Akutsu wasn't smirking anymore.

"Tezuka!" Oishi shouted as a response. He was torn in between wanting to protect their chibi member and wanting to protect his captain's pride. He didn't think Tezuka would hit a member of their tennis club. Momo, Ryoma's closest friend, looked like he wanted to attack Tezuka, if he wasn't their captain. Kikumaru looked afraid of their usually calm and collected Captain, because he didn't like seeing his friends getting hurt. And he knew the ochibi was more than just hurt…

Tezuka, however, remained stoic and cold-looking despite the anguish he felt when he saw Ryoma biting his lips to prevent himself from crying. He looked so vulnerable and weak. He also looked just as shocked as everyone else, but there was more to his expression than merely that. He slowly looked at his captain, and as their eyes met, Tezuka saw nothing but pain in them. His right cheek was red, almost swollen. And tomorrow, it would be. He knew he would immediately regret his action, but he also knew he was not about to do otherwise. He was ignored and humiliated by his subordinate, an act that could result to discord and misunderstanding inside and outside the Seigaku Tennis Club.

"How low can you get, Echizen?" He found himself asking in a very cold voice. He didn't even think he would say that out loud, but he just couldn't stop his surging emotions anymore.

"I'll come back when your little drama is over." Akutsu said before he stretched and started walking away. They all looked at him just as Atobe shrugged and started walking away as well.

"I think I agree with that silver-haired player Akutsu who doesn't have any elegance in him." He waved goodbye without turning. They watched as he too disappeared in the dark.

"Tezuka…" Oishi called again.

"Captain, I know you needed to punish Echizen for what he did and said, but I think you went a little too far." Momo said after a while. His resentment was towards his captain's action and not towards him. Tezuka understood that, but he was not about to say sorry to his chibi kouhai, who was still heaped defenselessly on the floor and holding his now aching red cheek. He was already looking down.

"For now, I think we should go home." Oishi was the one who voiced it since he noticed Tezuka couldn't even move from his position, let alone talk calmly about things. _So he, too, has times when he loses his composure…_

Momo excused himself in front of his captain and knelt down to help his friend get up. Tezuka wanted to do exactly that, but he was afraid Ryoma would reject the help he would offer. Ryoma let Momo half carried and guided him in walking, as his hips didn't feel too well because of the fall. The three older males watched at the leaving and slowly disappearing figures of Ryoma and Momo. Afterwards, Oishi walked towards Tezuka to interrogate him.

"Tezuka–" He called but he wasn't even able to start when he was cut off by Tezuka's sudden turn. His back was immediately facing Oishi, and the latter knew better than to make him turn around again.

"Let's all go home." Tezuka said before he too walked away. He and Kikumaru watched as he too disappeared in the darkness.

"Oishi, please tell Captain that we accepted Ehizen's challenge because we feel that if we don't, he would really break…" Kikumaru said quietly, as if afraid to be heard by anyone else than his best friend.

"What do you mean?" Oishi asked as the two of them started walking as well.

"Ochibi had a rough day yesterday…" He answered, and Oishi knew what he was talking about.

"You mean he wasn't chosen to play against those guys." Oishi said. "And that guy named Kevin clearly challenged him…"

"No, not only because of that." Kikumaru answered and now, Oishi had to listen closer because Kikumaru was barely whispering. "Yesterday, his father said that he will play seriously with ochibi if he would be chosen as a player. Also, yesterday, that kid named Kevin challenged him personally, thinking he would be able to play in the tournament. Of course, we didn't tell the kid that ochibi will not play anymore. But Ryoma looked more depressed afterwards…" Oishi didn't know such a thing happened yesterday. He needed to tell that to Tezuka immediately.

"He was also mocked by the other players that were chosen." Kikumaru said. "They said ochibi, as someone bearing the surname _Echizen_, was a very big disappointment. I really had to hold Momo just to prevent him from attacking those guys. I was also angry, of course. But ochibi said that it's alright, because it's true anyway…"

"No! It wasn't like that!" Oishi immediately voiced. "Tezuka didn't choose him not because he is not worth it! He was! It's just that…" He didn't know how to explain it. He just knew that he needed to tell these things to Tezuka. "So that explains why you accepted his challenge?"

"We wanted to show him that even the four of us – Atobe, Akutsu, Momo, and I – could not beat him in a serious duel…"

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Tezuka went home feeling really depressed. His face, as usual, did not betray anything about it, but his family immediately knew that he had some problems, some serious problems which affected him this much. He refused their offered dinner and immediately went to his room. He silently changed his clothes and sat in his chair, deep in thought. He could still feel his heart continuing to break as his mind repeatedly replayed those pained eyes looking at him. Ryoma looked like he was about to cry earlier, and Tezuka was so devastated of having to hurt him. He looked at his left hand and curled it into fist, tightening with every second until he could feel the blood oozing from the part where his nails cut deep in his palm. He liked his left hand because it allowed him to play tennis, which he liked so much. But now, he hated it. He hated it so much for hurting his subordinate, for hurting Ryoma earlier… for hurting the person he secretly liked so much… He gritted his teeth as he fought himself from shouting in anger. _That kid always made him lose his cool and composure..._

He just finished bandaging his hand when he heard his younger sister called outside the room. "You have a visitor, aniki."

Tezuka wondered who that person could be. He even turned his mobile phone off just so no one would disturb him, and yet there were still those who insisted on annoying him. He sighed before he walked towards the door and opened it. His sister looked surprised at his annoyed expression, until it changed into something akin to surprise, if not shock. He stood there uncertainly, looking at Tezuka from behind his sister.

"Echizen…" Tezuka voiced and his sister suddenly had a kind of eureka in her eyes. She immediately bowed at the two of them before she went downstairs calling their mother and father. The two looked at her for a while, even after some seconds when she was already out of their sight. They were both reluctant to look at each other yet. But Ryoma was the one who talked first.

"Sorry for bothering you at this time of the night…" His expression was serious but Tezuka knew better than that. _Ryoma was afraid of him… _He could see it in the way his kouhai seemed reluctant to come closer, and the way he was silently trembling. The sight immediately shattered him. Ryoma, his proud and cool kouhai, was trembling just from talking with him…

"Come inside." He said as he opened his door wider. Ryoma looked at him in uncertainty for a while. "Come in, I… I won't hurt you…" He barely whispered that last part and he saw Ryoma silently sighed in relief. His kouhai walked inside the room and he closed, and locked, the door. He knew his parents and sister would do everything just to get an excuse and come inside the room in a matter of minutes. "You can sit."

Ryoma looked around and found the chair in his study table. He sat on it and looked at his captain, still looking uncertain. Tezuka had a hunch why he was here but he wasn't the type to start the conversation so he let Ryoma say what he wanted.

"I…" Ryoma started as Tezuka sat at the side of his bed. The two of them were just a few feet in front of each other. Ryoma looked down, breaking their eye contact. "I… came here to ask… why you didn't… choose me…" Ryoma quickly looked up to ascertain him one thing. "I didn't mean that I am confident of my ability… I… just want to know…"

"I'll tell you." Tezuka answered calmly. "It has nothing to do with your ability. You are superb, just as always. But there's one thing you are lacking." Ryoma looked at his captain with a very pained expression again. He was lacking something after all. He didn't know what Tezuka saw but he knew it wasn't just 'something', but 'a lot of things'. He's lacking a lot of things. He quickly realized that after he was beaten by Tezuka in their first match. Tezuka, knowing nothing of his kouhai's thoughts, had to fight the urge to pull him close and hug him tight. He couldn't understand why his kouhai wore an expression like that.

"You don't have the passion that other players have." He continued, despite wanting to say that it's alright, and he would definitely make his kouhai's pain go away. He sighed because he knew he would not be helping Ryoma in the least if he said those words. "You're too confident with your ability that you're not challenged at all. You don't have the fire to win."

Every word cut deep in Ryoma's chest as he listened to them. He wanted to curl up and hide from his captain, but he knew he needed to hear those words to improve. Then maybe… maybe his captain would accept him as a worthy opponent… "You think my head is getting bigger…"

"Yes." Tezuka answered as calmly as he wanted, but it wasn't calm enough to not break his kouhai's heart. Ryoma looked down again, gritting his teeth and preventing the flow of his tears. But he knew he didn't have the strength to do that anymore.

"W-What do you think I should do?" He asked before his voice got croaked. After this, he would just bow and leave. He couldn't let this person, of all people, to see him so weak. He was not worth an opponent for this person as it was. What if his captain saw that he was even weaker? Tezuka might not even look at him, or worse, look at him like he was so pitiful. After all, he was nothing… _Just a simple overly bigheaded son dreaming of defeating his father whom the whole world always compared with him… _

When Tezuka didn't answer, he looked up and pleaded. "I beg you. I want to know what I should do… I'll do anything…"

"Anything?" Tezuka asked in his overly calm manner that could deceive everyone except himself, because he was anything but calm. He didn't like the fact that his kouhai was so desperate to be accepted. He, in fact, resented how Ryoma even went to his home just to ask such things. He couldn't even begin to understand why Ryoma was so desperate to defeat his father, even though he didn't need to. "How about you show me your passion, right now?" He asked instead. He knew Ryoma would back out and leave his house if he made into action what he always dreamed of. And that's what he would like, for Ryoma to see that he would not have everything just because he's an Echizen.

"P-Passion?" Ryoma asked in his usual calm demeanor, but a bit edgy to the feeling he was having. He would do everything just so his captain would accept him. _After all, he…_

Tezuka smirked, an expression Ryoma never dreamed that his captain was able to do. He slightly gaped at Tezuka and the latter stood up and crossed his arms. "Anything, right?" The younger male immediately knew that something was off about his captain, but he also knew that his captain was checking out his resolve. _He would not back out of this._

"Everything." He answered clearly. He wanted to show Tezuka his determination. _He would not waver… probably._

"Then let's get started." Tezuka pointed over his shoulder the bed behind him with his thumb. "Take off your clothes." Tezuka closed his eyes calmly while he took off his glasses and folded it. Ryoma watched, eyes widening, as the meaning of his captain's words dawned upon him. He gulped as his body started to tremble involuntarily. But he would not waver. _No, he mustn't waver. _He knew Tezuka was challenging him to back out of his words. Tezuka, meanwhile, was waiting for Ryoma to say something as he slowly unbuttoned his shirt. He knew his kouhai would not be able to do it. He would back out, definitely. When he opened his eyes, however, he saw Ryoma struggling to take his shirt off. His fingers were trembling so he could not unbutton his shirt perfectly. Tezuka felt his body slowly rise in temperature as he stared in kouhai's slowly exposing body. That's what he had always dreamed of, to see Ryoma naked in front of him, and more. He gulped as he tried to get his eyes off Ryoma's now exposed neck and half-shoulder. In the end, he had to close his eyes to hide his lust from the younger male.

Ryoma was having some problems unbuttoning his shirt because his hands were sweating tremendously because of nervousness. He knew his captain was not about to make him go naked and say it was a joke. He didn't even know what would be better, to know it was all just to annoy him, or if his captain was serious. The former would be so damn humiliating, and the latter, would be nothing but… worse. He looked at his captain just as the latter closed his eyes once more. He knew Tezuka was staring at him earlier, probably wanting him to back out of it, but he didn't dare look. He would so damn blush in front of his captain and that would be so damn embarrassing. Now, as he looked at Tezuka and his now naked torso, because the latter just finished taking off his shirt and it fell on the headrest of the chair silently, Ryoma started to admire those toned muscles underneath his creamy skin and slender figure. No, he wasn't just admiring it. _He wanted that body… _But not like this. He knew someone had to stop what they were doing or it would be nothing but a battle of prides in not wanting to back of the deal. _And when did it become a deal? _He just prayed Tezuka could now see his determination and _passion _so they didn't have to go through it. But both of them were fighting a losing battle because both of them were waiting for each other to voice their surrender.

Tezuka, not wanting to drag the deal any further, opened his eyes again as Ryoma finished unbuttoning his shirt and spoke. The shirt fell on the floor with a soft thud. "What, are you not finished getting naked yet? The bed is waiting… You'll learn your _passion_ here." He even emphasized the term just so Ryoma would understand what they were about to do, and just accept that he couldn't do it. He must accept that not everything would be the way he wanted it, and it also would be a humbling experience for him. But Ryoma still didn't spoke. _What a hard-headed boy… _And yet, it would be disappointing if his kouhai backed out now, especially now that Tezuka had taken his pants off and was only wearing his underwear.

Ryoma, meanwhile, was trying hard to concentrate how to undo his zipper. He could see from the corner of his eyes that Tezuka was already in his underwear and he gulped both in dread and in much disturbingly anticipation. He bit his lip so he would not say anything unnecessarily. Surely his captain would back of this and see how he struggled? No, that's not what he wanted Tezuka to see, but his determination to really do everything just to prove himself to the older male. He could just say he backed out if things got a little out-of hand, but he knew that would be his lost and he wouldn't be able to prove himself to Tezuka again. All his thoughts immediately flew away, however, at the next part of their so-called _deal_. Ryoma froze at Tezuka's next words.

"Can't you unzip it? Let me help you." Tezuka purposefully said that so Ryoma could now say whatever those trembling fingers meant, to back out, out of nervousness and fear. He saw Ryoma visibly froze at the words. _Good, now say you don't want this thing anymore… _He too was torn between wanting to punish his kouhai and wanting to hold him close and say he, the captain, was backing out because he didn't want their relationship to shatter even further. But he wanted to choose the former, for Ryoma's sake as well. He started walking closer. Ryoma would just have to say it out loud and he would stop. He reached for his kouhai's pants and the latter visibly wanted to jerk his hands away. But neither of them wanted to lose yet. They both remained quiet as Tezuka slid Ryoma out of his pants and carried him into the bed. That was the first time he held the younger male and he knew he would not be able to back out any time soon. He could feel a part of his body starting to get hard at the contact of their skin. Ryoma lay silently still as he was carried and Tezuka didn't know what's going inside his kouhai's head, for allowing the captain to treat him like this. By the time, they reached the bed, Ryoma could already feel his body, lower body specifically, hardening. He could feel Tezuka's warm body and it's making him shudder in silent pleasure. They needed to end this farce, or else both of them would not be able to recover. But those words would never come from him. He would never, in his entire life, utter them.

"You can back out, you know." Tezuka whispered as he laid Ryoma on the bed. Ryoma shivered at the cool voice whispering beside his ears. Ryoma bit his lower lip. He was right after all. Tezuka really wanted him to feel the defeat, on top of not choosing him for the competition, and slapping him hard in front of everyone. He didn't understand why his captain wanted to punish him so badly when he was already punishing himself ever since he was young. The moment he took an interest in tennis, he knew it would be a total punishment for him. And yet, he still played. And this, this was the result – him going to bed with his captain because he didn't want to lose anymore. He was so spent with people always comparing him with his father, and always saying that he was a disappointment. Moreover, his father never played with him seriously. And then his captain showed up and defeated him. But then, he too, would not play with Ryoma. He didn't know what's wrong with himself. He just wanted to play with the people he liked and admired from the bottom of his heart, and those people didn't even want to acknowledge him…

He gulped when he felt the soft fabric on his back and smelled Tezuka's scent on the pillows. He couldn't help but smell more of it, in silence, because it would be outrageous to even think that Tezuka was serious about this whole thing. There's just no way his captain was serious about this. After some seconds, Tezuka looked at him just as he looked directly at his captain. And he immediately knew… Tezuka was dead serious about this.

"C-Captain…" He voiced, trembling and croaking form nervousness. "You can back out, you know…"

This time, Tezuka smiled just as he knelt on all fours over Ryoma. "Just so you know, I have no intention of backing out." Ryoma's eyes widened at this. He didn't realize Tezuka could, and would, really do this. Tezuka bent down and kissed his neck lightly and Ryoma whimpered involuntarily. That's the first time someone's lips touched his neck after all.

"I-Is… this how you… punish everyone..?" Ryoma asked as Tezuka kissed his neck once more. He shut his eyes closed because he knew he was blushing and it would be so embarrassing to look at Tezuka directly.

"No, you're the first person to annoy me this much so you're the first." _And also the last… _Tezuka answered as the kisses turned to nibbles. Ryoma felt incredible pleasure and he couldn't help but arch his neck so his captain would have better access. Tezuka, not wanting to waste his chance took the opportunity and really kissed his kouhai's neck and throat for real. He was reluctant to do so earlier only because he knew Ryoma had to push him. But now, his body was reacting strongly to Ryoma's moans and whimpers, and wanted anything right now but his kouhai's words accepting defeat.

Ryoma knew that things were now getting out-of-hand and he was trapped under Tezuka's naked body, just as he was also naked. His father allowed him to go out, thinking he would go chasing girls. But what would he do if he knew that his son was being hit on by a guy. He also remembered his mother's word that he needed to be home before 9pm, it was now a matter of minutes before that time approached. He'd be dead before he knew it if he defied his mother. So he held his captain by the jaw to push him a little before he spoke. "C-Captain, I think I–" _needed to go home now because my mother would kill me if I didn't. _The rest of his words, however, were blurred. Tezuka was nibbling his kouhai's ear when he heard the words. _He couldn't accept them now. _He immediately covered Ryoma's mouth with his own. Ryoma's mouth was open so his tongue had no trouble getting inside.

Ryoma's body tensed when Tezuka's tongue entered his mouth and explored his mouth in an incredibly delicious manner. He moaned loudly at the pleasure, especially when he found out he could evoke the same feeling to his captain when he sucked the older male's tongue. Tezuka moaned when Ryoma sucked him. His hands cupped Ryoma's jaw and Ryoma slid his arms around his partner's neck. Tezuka's weight slowly increased as he lay on his stomach on top of Ryoma, but their torrid kiss continued, even when both of them moaned at the fact that they felt each other's erecting hardness pressing on their own. They were just in their underwear so their _bodies_ were really protruding quite nicely than when they were in their pants. Tezuka left Ryoma's mouth just as the latter was so dazed he totally forgot he was about to say something. He sucked Ryoma's neck just as he started grinding their hips together. He wanted nothing more than to hear those moans coming out from his totally out of it partner. His mouth travelled from Ryoma's neck to his collarbone, sucking everything on his way. Ryoma was in total bliss, forgetting everything about the deal and even about tennis. Both of them wanted to play something else right now. Tezuka moaned at the delicious sensation he was feeling. At the back of his mind, he knew he shouldn't continue anymore, because it would really break them both. But his totally disobedient hard body felt that he shouldn't stop, especially now that he could have Ryoma in his arms for real and not just in his dreams.

The boy he fell in love with at first sight, when the freshman was not yet part of their tennis club. He first saw Ryoma when the latter was being bullied by Arai and he just swept off the court with his senpai's face. Tezuka immediately knew that he felt something about the boy, although that time, he didn't know what it was. The boy just looked so gorgeous, especially when he played tennis. He also noticed that when he played with Ryoma. He felt as if the boy was pulling him closer, and closer, until he could only think of hugging him. That's partly the reason why he didn't continue the fight anymore, under the pretense that Ryoma still needed to improve to be Seigaku's pillar. He knew then, that he was in love with the boy. But that decision about being the pillar had nothing to do with his feelings. He was seriously amazed at Ryoma's superb skill in tennis.

He continued going lower down, until his mouth reached Ryoma's left nipple. His left hand immediately played with the right nipple just he started licking the left one. His awfully great tongue almost moved Ryoma to tears when he circled the boy's nipple with it. Ryoma groaned in so much delight and his mind really went blanked except with the feeling of utter pleasure. After all… _he liked this person so much…_ It had been his dream to be taken by this person, because he knew he could never dream of the other way around because of his _superb _height. The first time he saw Tezuka, he immediately knew that his captain was so cool. It was a pride for him that his captain looked nothing like his father who only knew porns and lazing around their temple. Sometimes he even wondered why he was being compared to his father when their demeanor and attitude were the total opposite of each other. Tezuka's coolness was also different from his. Ryoma was sure he was kind of arrogant and proud, but his captain was the silent-type of cool. Tezuka was calm, not aggravating his opponent or being aggravated by his opponents so easily, unlike Ryoma. He really liked his captain. He didn't know how that innocent feeling of admiration turned into lustful nights of dreaming about his captain doing all sorts of things to him. And yet, now, at the back of his mind, it was hurting him how his captain could do this to him. Ryoma liked Tezuka so much, but his captain was doing it merely because he wanted to test Ryoma's _passion_.

He arched his head and gasped in delight when Tezuka sucked his nipple, making it even harder than it already was. Tezuka ceased from rocking their hips just as his tongue slowly licked Ryoma's torso down to his abdomen. Tezuka bit his kouhai's underwear and slowly pulled it down Ryoma's knees. The younger male was in so much pleasure that the made his hips arched. He shuddered when he felt how his captain's warm and wet tongue glazed over the length of his throbbing maleness.

"Ahhh… Captain…" He moaned, blinded with deep pleasure. He clutched on the crumpled sheets with his hands. And he was just barely aware when Tezuka totally stopped on his tracks.

"_This is wrong…" _Tezuka gritted his teeth when he thought of that. He knew he shouldn't have done that to Ryoma even if he knew the boy deserved to be punished. He knew Ryoma didn't deserved to be screwed by someone he didn't even like, and a guy at that. He immediately stood up from the bed before his body could tell him otherwise. He saw as Ryoma looked at him in confusion and he knew he needed to explain himself. He didn't want Ryoma to think that he was merely playing with his kouhai's body and emotions. "I give up. It seems you are more hard-headed than I originally assumed. Your arrogance knows no bounds but I will still not let you play. You don't understand what I want you to realize."

Ryoma felt like he was just slapped twice as hard as Tezuka's hard slap earlier. No, he felt like he was hit by something more than just a pair of hands. He could feel himself shattering at his captain's words. _How cruel could his captain get..? _"I don't understand… First, you want me to do this… Then you want me to realize something far beyond my understanding…"

"All of this is just meaningless if you don't realize what I mean. You need to go home now, or your parents will scold you." Tezuka said as he went in the bathroom and closed the door.

Ryoma stood there, staring at the door where Tezuka disappeared from. The door stared at him blankly. It seemed, in the end, his captain didn't acknowledge him at all… Tezuka was a captain and he was merely a subordinate who had no chance of ever surpassing him…

Tezuka immediately opened the shower and drowned himself in the cold water. He totally lost his reason back there and almost did something horrible to the person he loved so much. He was the worst… He gritted his teeth in grief and anger, both to himself and Ryoma. Of course, his manhood was still incredibly hard, and he liked touching Ryoma so much it was almost unbearable to stay in the bathroom, but those feelings of desire and lust were nothing in comparison to the pain that his heart was feeling. _Why can't his kouhai understand it? Why did Ryoma have to agree to such a horrible deal just to prove to Tezuka that he also has passion? The deal was supposed to wake Ryoma up. But it became nothing but a mere lustful nightmare for both of them. Why couldn't his kouhai understand that he couldn't have anything just because he's an Echizen, even if he was to sell his body just to be able to play? Why did he have to fall so low?_

He took his time to bathe. He wanted to erase the thoughts of Ryoma in his mind. All he could think every night was the boy. The situation was getting out of his hand. _Maybe it was because of his personal feelings… _Maybe he had to forget his personal feelings for Ryoma so he could punish the boy more appropriately. He, as a captain, was defied by his kouhai and was even challenged in his own bedroom. He needed to settle everything tomorrow. But that… _That would be like asking himself to just snatch his own heart off his body and grind it._ He loved the boy so much… "Ryoma…" He closed his eyes and let the tears from his eyes flow together with the cold water from the shower. He didn't know long he took shower but he was sure it took more than an hour. Ryoma must have gone home now. He would have to talk to him tomorrow. Tezuka opened the door of the bathroom, and to his surprise, Ryoma was standing right in front of him, still in his underwear.

"Captain, I…" Ryoma knew his captain had already dismissed him but he just couldn't let it go that way. He knew he must open up, even if he would have to hurt himself more. He needed to make Tezuka understand his side, even if the captain would not be able to accept it. "Please hear me out…"

"It's late. You should've gone home." Tezuka said coldly. "Are you that desperate to play in the competition? Are you that desperate to play, even though you do not have the passion to do so? How can you even look at your opponents in the eyes when you do not even consider them as your opponent? You only–"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Ryoma couldn't help but raise his voice. Everything was so damn painful. "You keep saying I don't have what it takes! I know I'm lacking greatly… I lack many things…"

When Tezuka didn't answer, Ryoma continued. "Captain is very talented and strong… So you don't understand what I feel… You don't need to walk on your father's shadow just to be able to play tennis… You don't need to hear other people whispering that you are merely an imitation, a far cry from your father's ability… You don't know how it feels when the people you like do not recognize or acknowledge your ability… You're the same as him… You're the same as my father… Both of you do not recognize me…"

"Don't judge me based on your selfishness, Echizen." Tezuka didn't know his kouhai was experiencing something like this, but he didn't want his kouhai to think of him that way. "You're the one who do not recognize me. You keep asking me to play with you, even though all you think of is how to defeat your father. You use everyone as a stepping stone to get to your father, and that includes me. You don't have the passion to play tennis like the others have. All you think about is winning, and defeating Nanjirou Echizen."

"It's because I want to prove to everyone that I also exist!" Ryoma shouted in anguish. He wasn't able to stop his tears from falling on his cheeks anymore. He looked at Tezuka and saw how his captain looked at him coolly, but there's something behind those eyes that Ryoma couldn't comprehend. "People think I'm just an imitation of him… I want to defeat him so I can tell them I also have my own name… You can say it's for self-satisfaction, but I don't care… It pains me when I can't even enjoy playing tennis because of that fact… It's true I played with the intention of winning… But when I played with you for the first time and lost, I realized that tennis isn't merely about winning… I lost to you but I still think that it was fun… I too think that my opponents are really strong! I want to play with them because I think it's fun! And for that reason, for that reason… I want to win against them… as a tennis player..!"

"Echizen…" Tezuka didn't know these things. He thought that up until now, Ryoma just wanted to win because his arrogant self couldn't take losing as an option in playing tennis.

"Captain is a very talented player…" Ryoma couldn't help it. His knees gave out and he slumped on the floor while he cried. "I want to play with you because I think that way… and not because of your accusation that I see my father in you… I still think that I want to defeat my father… But I also want to defeat other players because they're strong… I want to play with you because I think it's fun… Maybe you don't think that way because I'm not as good as Fuji-senpai and the others… And I often wear an expression of indifference… But I can't help it… I'm still embarrassed to show more of my emotions about tennis…"

Tezuka, at those words, couldn't help but feel guilt. He thought that up until now, Ryoma was someone who only thought of himself. He just now realized that his kouhai had already changed without his notice. It seemed he was the only one who didn't realize those things. Ryoma's voice was so anguished it was breaking the older male into pieces. "I'm sorry I misjudged you… Ryoma…"

Ryoma, however, didn't seem like he heard his captain. "I just feel that I'm not important for you, even though you said that I should be the pillar of Seigaku… I felt that you never meant what you said because of the way you always ignore me… I feel so insecure of everyone. What do they have that I don't?"

"Echizen, listen to me…" Tezuka knelt on one knee and looked at Ryoma. The latter was still slumped on the floor, hands fisted and teeth gritted while crying and talking at the same time. "Ryoma…"

"You play with them but not with me… That's the real reason why I came here… I want to know why you don't acknowledge me…"

"Ryoma… Can you hear me?" Tezuka asked. He didn't know what to say anymore. Ryoma was opening to him and his kouhai looked so miserable. He didn't want this to continue anymore. But it seemed Ryoma was already in some world of deep depression he couldn't reach.

"Even though, even though… I really… I…" Ryoma sobbed and almost choked when he swallowed the lump in his throat. He felt so raw and vulnerable. He was on the verge of saying his real feelings but he was afraid of his captain's rejection again. It's not that he wanted Tezuka to acknowledge his feelings, but he still wanted the captain to not be disgusted with him. "Captain… Will you still play tennis with me… if I… if I like you…"

Tezuka was about to stop Ryoma from talking when he was surprised by what he heard. He thought he didn't hear right so he cupped Ryoma's cheeks and made the first year looked up at him. "Can you repeat that?"

Ryoma looked afraid for a while and Tezuka didn't know what to say so he uttered the words that he knew might disgust his kouhai. "I love you… Ryoma…" The words were loud and clear that they made Ryoma's eyes widen. His tears still flowed silently but it seemed he had already stopped crying because of shock. Tezuka smiled gently. _At least, Ryoma didn't look afraid anymore… _"Will you still want to play tennis with me?"

"Yes." Ryoma answered embarrassedly. Tezuka could see how his kouhai's face colored at his confession. Ryoma couldn't hide his blushing face because Tezuka's hands were cupping his cheeks so just averted his gaze. "I… I kind of… like you too… Captain…"

Tezuka's pained eyes softened when he heard the words, even though Ryoma used the word 'like' instead of 'love'. It was all he could dream of. Ryoma touched his senpai's hands and let his own hands rest there. Tezuka closed the distance between their faces and gave Ryoma a light kiss on the lips. "You're not inferior to anyone, Ryoma, not to your father, and certainly not to me."

Ryoma's eyes widened even more at that statement and his tears fell down one by one again. He didn't know he was aching to hear that, especially from Tezuka whom he thought did not recognize him. "Captain, I…"

"I acknowledge your ability, just like everybody else does. Just like your father does." Tezuka said, and Ryoma listened hungrily. "I acknowledge your skills in tennis just as I acknowledge my own. There's no need to compare yourself to anyone. If other people think your merely a shadow, let them. I know, we from the Seigaku Tennis Club know, that you're not a mere shadow of your father. You're Ryoma Echizen, our talented ochibi."

Ryoma hugged Tezuka tightly as he cried on his senpai's strong chest. "Thank you…"

Tezuka hugged him back with the same warmth and intensity. "Actually, you will play in the competition. I just want you to realize your mistakes before I'll tell you. But it seems all we have is a misunderstanding." He said that but he knew Ryoma's concern was already solved. It wasn't the competition that the younger male was sulking about. It was the fact that he felt Tezuka rejected him when he didn't pick him as a player.

"How about we continue our little deal?" Tezuka asked in a voice that made Ryoma's whole body shiver in excitement. He licked Ryoma's ears and the latter didn't bother to hide his flushed face anymore.

Ryoma smiled as he looked at his captain. "Now, not only mother will kill me. My father too will join. He thought I'm skirt-chasing or something…"

"I'll help explain, if they're not that scary. Let's go to the bed." Tezuka said as he carried Ryoma in his arms back to their earlier position. "It's a good timing, really. You're wearing nothing but your underwear, and I wear nothing inside the bathrobe." Ryoma chuckled. Tezuka knelt on top of him again, but this time, he discarded his bathrobe lay on his stomach on top of Ryoma. "Where were we?"

Ryoma immediately blushed even more. "The… _That thing…_"

Tezuka kissed his kouhai's mouth before he moved down to his Ryoma's lower abdomen. "Ryoma, you're underwear is in the way. Can I get rid of it?" The younger male was about to answer when Tezuka licked his gray underwear, the part where the bulge was, and he could only answer in moan now. The older male playfully took off his underwear while kissing and nibbling his abdomen. Ryoma felt his length slowly went hard at the delightful contact. He shuddered involuntarily when Tezuka licked his length all over and then kissed the tip of his throbbing manhood. He could only squirm and scream in so much pleasure as his senpai put the head of his member into _his _warm mouth and started sucking it. Ryoma's left hand clutched Tezuka's hair and his right hand gripped on the cover tightly as he lost himself into a world of pleasure far beyond his imagination. Tezuka skillfully swallowed Ryoma's entire length into his mouth and sucked it thoroughly.

"Ahh…! Captain… I'm gonna… ahhh…. Stop…" Ryoma could do nothing but scream when Tezuka sucked him even harder. After a while, Ryoma shuddered as he felt himself climaxed in pleasure. Tezuka swallowed everything, or so Ryoma thought, and didn't let a single drop escape his mouth. Ryoma was still blinded with pleasure and was still too out of it when Tezuka parted his legs and knelt in between them. "Captain…"

"Sorry I'm still not that skillful. But I'll practice. You'll help me, right?" Tezuka asked in his captain-like tone as if he was talking about tennis, which made Ryoma chuckle as he nodded. The younger male watched as Tezuka let some of the thick white liquid flow out of his mouth and onto his hand. The remainder he swallowed in one gulp before he licked his lips. When he saw that Ryoma was watching him, he simply said, "I'll use it as a lubricant."

Ryoma only smiled and blushed cutely so Tezuka guessed it's okay to do it. He knew it's the ochibi's first time, and so was his, so they needed to make things slow, lest he wanted to hurt his lover. Tezuka put his semen-glazed middle finger in front of Ryoma's opening and use its tip to play with the boy's. Ryoma closed his eyes and moaned, especially when he inserted its tip inside. He continued thrusting his finger slowly, stopping every time Ryoma's face would be pained, until he was able to slid it all in.

"Are you okay?" Tezuka asked worriedly. He didn't know how exactly it felt but he was sure it must be hurting. To his surprise and relief, Ryoma only smiled and nodded. Tezuka slid his middle finger in and out for some minutes, making sure that he would not hurt Ryoma just for his own lust and desire. After a while, he inserted another finger together. Ryoma's face grimaced a little before it reverted back to a face full of pleasure. Tezuka kissed Ryoma torridly as he continued scissoring him. The movement also took a while because Tezuka was afraid to hurt Ryoma.

"Captain, just… do it." Ryoma looked really impatient now and Tezuka chuckled. He pulled out his fingers and held Ryoma's thighs apart as he positioned himself. Both of them gulped in anticipation as they looked at each other.

"Ryoma… are you sure?" Tezuka didn't want to see pain in his lover's face anymore.

"Of course!" Ryoma half-whimpered half-shouted in annoyance even though he was still blushing. Tezuka sighed and chuckled again. He didn't know his lover was this cute.  
He pointed his maleness on the opening and slowly, very slowly, thrust its head inside Ryoma. "Just do it!"

"You're… tight…" Tezuka said as he slowly inserted his length inside. Ryoma's insides closed on him and he shuddered in so much delight. Initially, Ryoma was in pain, but the pleasure was there. And soon, the pleasure far out-weighed the pain. Ryoma felt Tezuka fill him and he arched his head and his back in so much pleasure. Tezuka inserted his length up to the base, which made him a little over happy. He kissed Ryoma again and voiced, "I'm going to move now." Ryoma only nodded but soon he was gritting his teeth from trying his hardest not to scream too loudly.

Tezuka's maleness thrust in and out of Ryoma's body in continuous succession and he could only squirm under his senpai's sweat glazed and muscled body. The pleasure both made them too out of it and Tezuka moaned together with him. Ryoma hugged Tezuka and also moved his hips in harmony with Tezuka's thrusts. He moaned softly when Tezuka's hands slipped from between them and gripped his length. Tezuka pumped Ryoma's maleness while he continued to thrust in and out of him. The younger male felt that Tezuka's movement was getting faster, but he could feel nothing but deep pleasure and pure bliss so he hugged his lover tighter. Tezuka kissed Ryoma's lips and the two of them felt each other's moans in their mouths. Tezuka continued to kiss Ryoma down to his neck. He nibbled at his kouhai's skin and sucked Ryoma's creamy flesh. He continued down the younger male's chest and sucked Ryoma's right nipple, which made the latter arched his head upward and scream again.

The two of them enjoyed their first night together in deep pleasure, groping and kissing each other's body. After some minutes, Tezuka shuddered and immediately climaxed inside his lover's body. Ryoma, who was also on the verge of coming out, also climaxed when he felt his lover came inside him. The two of them breathed raggedly and their sweat-soaked bodies hugged each other. Tezuka was still inside Ryoma but neither was in a hurry to change their position. They just lay in the bed, cuddling and exchanging kisses and lovely words to each other.

"I love you…" Tezuka murmured as he hugged Ryoma. The younger male's scent was making him want to do it again, but he knew they needed to slow things down.

"I love you too… Captain Tezuka…" Ryoma answered. His eyes were closed but he heard his senpai's voice nevertheless and it made him extremely happy. He too was not in a hurry to do anything else except to cuddle together with Tezuka all night. After all, they had just started and they could take their time to do other things.

"Hello? Oishi!" Kikumaru called his friend. "What do you mean you still haven't talked to Captain Tezuka?"

"Sorry, I really can't reach him, Eiji." Oishi sounded really worried on the other line. "It seems his phone was turned off. But we can just talk to him tomorrow morning."

"Ah, how about we go to his house tomorrow morning?" Kikumaru suggested.

"Good idea, Eiji!" Oishi chuckled.

**~The End~**

**Ren-sama's Note:**

**Well, that's it for my one shot! I hope you enjoyed and liked it! And please don't forget to review! ˆoˆ**


End file.
